


you deserve it

by Graynee



Series: Graynee’s Killugon Week 2020 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, They’re both bby, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500, killua is bby, killugon week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graynee/pseuds/Graynee
Summary: Killua’s always been weird with compliments.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Graynee’s Killugon Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730413
Kudos: 50





	you deserve it

Killua was really weird about compliments. 

Every time Gon would so much as a  
thumbs-up, he would be a blushing mess. 

“Embarrassing,” Killua’d say. “You’re always being embarrassing!”

Gon simply didn’t understand it. What was so embarrassing about wanting to praise Killua for doing good?

The upside was that it made those rare moments where Killua allowed it, let himself be loved and cherished he way he deserved, all the more special.

That’s why when Gon presses a kiss to Killua’s cheek and he doesn’t shy away, his heart lifts.

“You’re so good, Killua. Even if you don’t know it.” 


End file.
